


Winter Butler

by LJSnow



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Erotica, Humour, Library Sex, Lots of Sex, M/M, Romance, Smut, butler Bucky
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-04-24 04:58:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14348439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LJSnow/pseuds/LJSnow
Summary: When Captain America unexpectedly becomes the owner of a mansion, he is going to need someone to look after the place, but playboy Tony is left in charge of recruitment. As Steve experiences a mix of emotions toward his new butler, how will their working relationship survive?





	1. The Butler, Skilled

Steve sipped pensively at his beer, letting the cool liquid dance over his tongue as his thoughts tumbled about his mind. He was drinking with Tony, his friend and fellow avenger. He sought advice from Tony, but the billionaire-playboy-philanthropist-turned-superhero had a way of neglecting detail,

“So I’m hearing that your apartment was compromised, so you need a new place to stay.” Tony leaned over the bar counter. They were in his own personal bar of course. He had one on every other floor of his skyscraper home. Steve nodded,

“Hydra know that location well now, and so do the government.” Steve sighed,

“Hmmm, okay. Yeah. See what you need is a mansion.”

“Tony I’m not that wealthy…”

“Yeah. I know what you mean.” Tony nods, “Totally,”

“Tony I get the impression you’re not really listen-”

“So I’ll help you find a good butler to go with the mansion.”

“Seriously Tony, I can’t afford-”

“I’ll start interviewing them from tomorrow. You just sit back and-”

“Tony-”

“I swear I’m listening.”

“Did you attend an active listening course, just so you could sound like you’re listening to people, when really you’re just talking over them?”

“Maybe. Yes. That’s beside the point.”

“Look man, I don’t have that kind of money. It’s not like I’m employed by S.H.I.E.L.D anymore, and I’m too easily recognisable to take on regular work. I'm on the run from the United Nations remember?”

“If money is the only thing between you and a secure, remote home, then I’ll cover the costs.” Tony’s declaration left Steve momentarily stunned,

“I can’t let you do that. It would be-” Tony cut him off by simply raising his eyebrow. Okay sure. Tony was so loaded with money that any house wouldn’t make a difference to him. “Okay but in exchange, I owe you a favour. A big one.”

“Deal.” Tony raised his glass, and Steve smiled, relieved that his dilemma had been solved.

“Shouldn’t I be at the viewings if it’s going to be my home?”

“No need if you’re too busy. Trust me, Cap. I know what to look for.” Tony reassured him,

“Alright then. Thanks pal.” Steve clapped his friend on the shoulder, before finishing his beer. He felt relief wash through him along with the drink. He could finally come home to a secure, pleasant place. He hoped Tony didn’t spend too much money on his behalf, but then again it's not like he was robbing the poor here, so he didn’t feel too guilty. If anything Steve was the one in that category. He just hoped the favour Tony asked for wasn’t anything too weird.

***

“So tell me about your background in the service industry.” Tony asked the forty-third applicant for that day. The first forty-two had been dismissed a mere five minutes into their interviews, and Tony was quickly learning that human servants simply couldn’t match up to technology. Perhaps he should be less picky. This current applicant didn’t even seem to be a butler,

“Well I’ve served in the armed forces since the 1930’s, taking on a variety of missions in a broad range of situations. I’ve learned to blend well into any context, especially in the service industry.” The applicant seemed hard to read, his intense blue eyes giving away nothing but a high level of intelligence,

“Uhuh. I see.” Tony nodded, “So how would you serve someone with a high profile, dangerous job in a modern context,”

“I would regularly check my master’s security measures; install and manage new systems where needed, as well as cleaning and maintaining their home, clothes, transport and making sure they had a welcoming atmosphere to return to. I would also receive and announce any guests, serve meals and drinks, and assist with other appropriate tasks as required.”

“Well that all sounds good to me. You’re the first to mention security today.”

“I would consider it my top priority for a master working in a dangerous profession. I’m also fully trained in military first aid, so I would be able to see to potential injuries that my master might come home with.”

“Very good. Okay Bucky, you’re hired.”

“Thanks Tony.”

***

The following evening, Steve was driving to the address Tony had texted him. It was away from the city, but within driving distance. Perfect for his lifestyle. Now he just had to hope the house fit his needs. He had spent the morning training with Natasha and Sam, and the afternoon on a mission in Hawaii, before finally taking a jet back home.

Steve soon found himself driving along a winding road, that eventually led to what looked a lot like Downton Abbey. The mansion was a vast expanse of beautifully designed architecture, the stonework shaped to perfection, the gardens spanning for miles. He found himself face-palming. Tony must have one huge favour in mind.

As Steve parked his motorcycle, the front doors were flung open, and the household staff streamed down the steps to take their places. They all bowed as he climbed off his bike. Steve just gaped at them for a moment, a little taken aback,

“Who's in charge here?” Steve asked them. A man stepped forward to greet him, still bowed,

“You are, Master.” Came a familiar voice.

“Bucky?”

“Welcome home, Master.” James smiled up at him,

“Are you serious?”

“You bet. Tony hired me.” James winked. Steve’s gaze wandered all over his friend, taking in the dark fitted suit, silver waistcoat and white button-up shirt. His hands were encased in elegant, yet masculine black gloves, and his usually messy dark hair was pulled back on one side with a silver pin. He hadn’t seen James dressed this smartly since the second World War. Steve felt a little flustered all of a sudden,

“I thought you were in Wakanda… I mean don’t get me wrong, I’m happy to see you.” Steve smiled. He really was pleased to see his best friend. But as his butler? He was still shocked, his pulse quickening,

“Yeah some stuff went down… It doesn’t look like Hydra will be a problem any time soon.” James’ familiar voice always brought back memories for Steve. From back when they were just two guys from Brooklyn,

“Great! Buck, that’s great news. But why are you my butler?” The other man’s smile was doing funny things to Steve’s chest.

“Well I needed a job, and Tony was hiring.” James stated matter-of-factly, “Besides, this place is pretty sweet” He gestured to the mansion behind them, and looked Steve straight in the eye, “I’m here at your service, Master.”

“Please cut the ‘Master’ crap.” Steve’s eyes rolled, as he allowed James to lead him inside,

“As you wish.” James grinned mischievously, “Hungry?”

“God, yes.” Steve still felt strange about having his best friend serving as his butler, but he couldn’t deny his growling stomach. A footman guided him toward the drawing room while James gave orders to the other staff. The formal room sported a high ceiling over elaborate papered walls and luxurious mahogany furniture. Steve wondered if he could really relax in this place. Would he be able to think of this colossal building as a home?

Steve had grown used to cheap food lately, but he had a feeling those times had come to an end. After a few minutes, the nostalgic aroma of tomatoes and basil swept him off his feet, literally, as James returned to lead him toward the dining room.

“I figured you wouldn’t want anything fancy, so I had the chef whip up some spaghetti bolognaise. Will that be okay?” James asked,

“You know it is!” Steve beamed. He was kind of moved that James remembered his favourite food, despite his memory loss. Steve settled into a chair at the head of a vast dining room table, as James lay a silver dish down in front of him. He carefully lifted the lid, finally allowing the herbal masterpiece to reach Steve’s nose. Steve’s mouth was watering. “Thanks man. This looks great.”

“I’ll pass on your compliments to the chef.” James stepped back as Steve tucked into the food. He finally had his best friend back, and they weren't even going to eat together. Steve felt unsettled by this, but it would be a battle for another day. One step at a time. For the moment, he just wanted to settle in and feel more at home.

After dinner, Steve went to take a bath in his enormous ensuite bathroom. He was finally able to relax as he submerged himself in the hot water. He even tried out the bubbling bath foam. He could scarcely believe that his new butler was James. It felt odd, to be served by someone you had fought alongside. He could never think of James as a servant. Was this really right? But then even if it wasn't, he couldn’t rob James of a job. Perhaps it would be fine, so long as he treated his friend in the same manner as he usually would. Just then he heard a knock at the door,

“Your clothes, Master.” He heard James call from the other side. Steve hastily pulled the bubbles towards the middle of the bath, before calling back,

“Thanks, Buck. Come in.” He almost chided his friend for calling him ‘Master’ again, but saw the sly smile on the butler’s face as he entered the room. Clearly he was getting a kick out of teasing Steve, so instead he rolled his eyes at James as he placed the clothes on a dressing table beside the bath.

Steve looked over at his neatly ironed clothing, which looked crisp and fresh. He glanced back up at James again, his gaze lingering on the locks of hair pinned behind the butler’s ear.

“It was no trouble, Master.” James winked at him, before going to fetch a towel from the rail. He held it up for Steve to wrap around himself as he climbed out of the bath, but he was so covered in bubbles that he slipped.

Steve tried to recover his footing, but he was just too slippery. He was falling, his body filling with adrenaline to no avail, and just as he feared he was going to crack his head on the tiled floor, he felt strong, male arms wrap around him,

“My apologies, Master.” James chuckled, pulling Steve back up to a standing position, “I’ll have a bath mat placed here in future. I didn’t expect you to go so heavy on the bath foam.” He still had his arms wrapped around Steve, preventing him from slipping again. The towel was draped loosely over his naked body, with nothing but James’ arms holding it in place.

Steve felt his cheeks grow hot, realising his hands were clutching at the lapels of James’ uniform. He tore himself away, grabbing the towel and quickly tying it around his hips. James remained close, presumably in case Steve slipped again. When he looked up at his butler, James looked as if he were trying not to laugh,

“Master if you lean against the bath, I can dry your feet so that walking is less… treacherous.” James offered. Steve wanted to protest, embarrassed enough already, but it did seem like the most sensible solution. He nodded to James, who fetched a second, smaller towel, while Steve finally managed to balance his ass on the side of the tub. James knelt down in front of him, and Steve reluctantly presented his foot. God, it was so humiliating. Thank Christ it was James here and not some stranger. Steve thought he should never have used so much bath foam. He peered down at his butler, who was now carefully dabbing his foot dry.

“Did you know you would be serving me?” He found himself asking,

“I had my suspicions when I read the job description, but know I didn't. Your name wasn't mentioned until after I got the job.” James smiled, “I kind of guessed from Tony’s description.”

“Ridiculously old war veteran with miraculously blonde hair?” Steve joked,

“Something like that.” James grinned, before switching feet. When he was happy with his work, he placed his towel down on the floor to cover the slippery surface. Relieve, Steve finally stood up without slipping, and walked over to his pile of clean clothes, “Will that be all, Master?” James called, before Steve shooed him out of the room.

Steve found a fresh pair of pyjamas and a luxurious looking dressing gown, that was definitely not his. He had had to leave most of his belongings behind at the apartment, so it was a relief to see that he wouldn't need to go clothes shopping. Once dressed however, he frowned down at himself, realising he looked too fancy. He would have to make do for now though.

Steve set an alarm for the morning before he collapsed onto his huge, plush bed in a heap. He'd had a long day, so it wasn't long before he fell asleep.

That night Steve dreamt of England, with its Victorian gardens and stately homes. It was all stereotypes of course, but his sleeping brain didn't seem to care, providing him with images of people playing cricket on the lawn and having afternoon tea. He could see James’ gloved, elegant yet masculine hands holding the teapot as he topped up Steve’s drink. The capable butler never spilling a drop of precious liquid.

In the dream, Steve’s eyes lingered on James’ hands. Beneath the gloves, one hand would be normal, with warm, callused skin, the other would be cold, solid vibranium that could crush a human skull. The thought made Steve’s heart stop.

He had done this. He had failed to save James.

Steve woke with a start. It was still dark, his eyes struggling to see through the moonlit room. His body was covered in sweat, his gaze darting wildly about the room

It took him a moment to remember that he was in the mansion. Steve took in deep breaths, trying to calm himself. Before he knew what he was doing, he was on his feet. He wrapped a dressing gown around his body, then strode out of the room. The corridor was dimly lit by mounted wall lights that resembled candles, illuminating his way.

Steve walked and walked, until he found himself in a large library. The tall shelves were lined with all kinds of books, from the classic to the modern, from fiction to biographies.

Steve slowed down, walking to the centre of the room. The dull scent of books was strangely calming. Sighing, Steve slowly wandered about the room. Perhaps he should look for a gym instead? Workouts usually helped to keep him focused. He was just about to go in search of one, when he heard footsteps approaching,

“Master? Are you in here?” came James’ voice. Crap. Steve wasn't ready to face his friend. Not with the guilt he was carrying. How could he live with himself knowing he'd failed his James when he had needed him most? Steve moved behind the shelves, keeping as quiet as he could. He felt like a child, hiding from his friend like this, but he needed a moment to process what he was feeling. “Master?” James’ voice was nearer now. He was going to be caught any moment now. Panicking, Steve grabbed a random book from the shelves, and opened it to a page near the start,

“Just reading.” He answered just as James came into view. One lone eyebrow raised. Was his lie that terrible? “I couldn't sleep.”

Half truth.

“You’re trained to sleep in any condition, even on gravel.” The butler’s smile was teasing. Steve found his gaze darting to the door. He'd made a mistake getting out of bed. “Steve?” James looked more concerned now, dropping the butler bravado,

“Sorry pal. I just needed space to think. A lots going on at the moment…” He was spouting garbage and they both knew it,

“You can talk to me, Steve. What's up?” James’ intelligent blue eyes were warm. Steve didn't deserve his warmth,

“I… remembered something from the war. It happens every now and then. Old memories resurface in my sleep.”

“You were having nightmares?” James’ expression was unreadable, until he sighed deeply, and placed his gloved hand gently on Steve’s shoulder, “I was there too remember? You don't need to hide from me. I'll always listen to you.”

Steve was so not ready to talk about this. He'd had so long to think about it, but with so much happening, he'd barely had time to grieve his friend’s supposed death, let alone judge his own actions. No it would seem that was happening now instead. Why had he not tried harder? He should have jumped after James. Taken the brunt of the fall. He took a step back, then another, until he was backed up against the bookshelves.

“Steve?” Hurt sliced through James’s voice, his features suddenly vulnerable, “If you're not ready to talk about it, that's okay. I'll help you calm down.”

“I… I'm sorry, Buck-” Steve began as James stepped away, closing himself off. When Steve hesitated, James turned and started to walk away, “Bucky, wait!”

Steve reached out to grab James’ hand, but his friend brushed him off, and strode towards the door.

What had Steve done?

Guilt stabbed at his stomach. How could he have treated James like that? When he owed him so much? He sank to his knees, just as James’ footsteps grew silent. Had he left? Steve felt his eyes grow hot and wet. What the hell was wrong with him?

“Steve?” his friend’s voice came from above him. James sounded as if he might break. Slowly, quietly, Steve stood up. His gaze roamed over James, taking in his butler’s uniform, his pinned back hair and his pained expression. He wasn't sure who reached for the other first, but the next moment they were in each other's arms, Steve crushing James against his chest, the butler’s arms wrapping around Steve’s back.

Steve stayed completely silent as he held James, and to his relief, there were no more questions asked. When he wondered if he was holding on for a bit too long, he loosened his grip, and James stepped away, this time with a hint of a smile,

“I'll escort you back to your room, Master.” His butler speech was back, but Steve knew they were good for now. He would confront his guilt, soon, and then he would do something to make it up to James. He seemed genuinely happy in his job, so Steve would support that happiness as best as he could.

He allowed James to lead him down the corridor, until they reached Steve’s room. A heavy silence fell over the two of them as Steve hesitated in the doorway. He was worried about his friend, but though they were close, James seemed so distant.

Of course he did. So much time had passed since they had known each other. James must still be missing some memories, and the brainwashing was still there, somewhere behind those ice blue eyes. Steve realised he was staring, just as his friend’s face started to grow red. The two men said goodnight before Steve closed the door behind him. He would definitely be needing his military training to get back to sleep after that.


	2. The Butler, Very Skilled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the office - Upon his Master's desk.

The following morning, Steve awoke to the sound of a knock at his door. He sat up slowly as his eyes adjusted to the morning light, the sun’s rays spilling in between the drapes, illuminating the tiny particles of dust in the air. His mouth was dry but he managed to rasp his response,

“Come in.” Steve called groggily.

“Good morning, Master.” James backed into the room, carrying a silver tray. He placed it on top of the dressing table, “Coffee?” He turned to face Steve. The butler’s cheeks immediately grew red. Steve looked down at himself, and realised that he was naked, the bed sheets barely up to his hips. His room had grown hot in the night, so he had kicked off his PJs.

“Yes, please.” He tried to draw attention away from his lack of clothing, tugging the sheets a little higher up his body when James turned his back again to pour his drink. A moment later, he brought the tray over. There was a plate stacked high with scrambled eggs on toast, mushrooms, bacon and sausages. All the protein he could ask for. Beside that, was his coffee in a proper mug. Thank God,

“Thanks, Buck. This looks delicious.” He dug right into the meal, while James stood bye to top up his coffee every now and then,

“What are your plans for today, Master? I would like to familiarise myself with your routine so I might serve you best.” James asked. Steve told him about his morning jogs through the park with Sam, his Intel gathering and his weekly meetings with Tony,

“And your girlfriend? When do you see her?” James had been taking notes about his routine, while Steve explained the usual timings,

“What girlfriend?” Steve was genuinely confused,

“The lovely blonde agent. You were so in there. Tell me you didn't fail to notice that?” James was teasing him, but Steve was shaking his head,

“That never would have worked out. She’s Peggy’s daughter. She has a life…”

“You're a punk.” James’ eyes rolled. Steve just stared at him for a moment, before a low chuckle escaped his lips,

“Jerk.” He grinned. James’ smile seemed a little sad, as if their past was somehow lost. That smile made Steve want to reach out. He set the now empty tray aside, then clasped the bedsheets to pull them aside, just as James spun away from him.

Oh yeah. He was still naked.

“Could you bring me some clothes?” He asked his friend. Flustered, James went straight for his wardrobe, seemingly relieved to have been given a task to do. A few minutes later, James had laid out his jogging gear and underwear on the bed beside him. He took the tray out while Steve pulled on his clothes.

Steve was looking forward to his morning jog. The fresh air would help to calm his mind and focus his thoughts. He walked down to the front door, and let a footman know that he would be out for an hour.

Steve started jogging laps around the house, then around the lake. Once he had a good jist of the layout of his land, he jogged to the park to meet Sam.

Steve had a hoodie and sunglasses on over his sport gear to disguise himself. Sam had the luxury of being less famous. He was just in shirts and a t shirt. The two of them jogged around the park. They had snatches of conversation every time Steve lapped Sam, which was about three times a minute

“What's your new place like?” Sam asked,

“Old, pretty big. Not what I expected.”

“Yeah you'd think Tony would have more high tech tastes.”

“It's probably high tech under all that decor.”

“Maybe it's cause he knows you're an old man.” Sam teased,

“Shut up.” Steve lapped him for the fiftieth time. Sam gradually slowed to a stop, which was how Steve knew it was time to stop. He jogged a few more laps, before walking with Sam to the nearest Starbucks. They both grabbed signature hot chocolates before walking down the street. Nobody would recognise them if they kept moving.

“Don't you feel lonely in such a large house?”

“Well it's not exactly empty.” Steve mused, “In fact there's quite a few others living there.”

“Wait what? How is that secure? You in a flatshare or something?”

“Not quite.”

“Come on man fill me in here.” Sam sounded exasperated.

“I think Tony figured nobody would look for me there. It’s a huge mansion in the middle of nowhere. The exact opposite of where I grew up. It’s way too fancy for my tastes, but if it means I can get some peace, I’ll give it a shot.

“Woah, back up there. You share a mansion with other people?”

“Uh…”

“Steve.”

“Tony thought I’d need servants. It’s a big house after all.”

“Servants…”

“Yeah tell me about it. Tony is covering their wages.”

“When can I move in?”

“Uh…” Steve wished he was better at lying, but he was a real sucker for the truth. Sam was on the run too. They were both in the same boat. “Whenever you’re ready.” Steve sighed. He would have to make the same offer to the rest of his team. Would they really be able to stay off the radar in that big place? He trusted the team completely, but he wanted to keep everyone safe,

“Relax, Steve. I won’t say a word till you’re ready to let the others know.”

“Thanks, Sam. Now go pack your bags. I’ll have my butler swing by to pick you up.”

“You already sound like Tony.”

“God, don’t say that. My butler is Bucky.” The words slipped from his mouth before he could stop himself. Sam spit out his mouthful of hot chocolate,

“Tony hired Bucky to be your butler?” Sam’s jaw had dropped, drink forgotten,

“Yeah.”

“Tony… What the f-”

“It’s okay Sam. He’s fine. The location is secure, nobody’s getting anywhere near him.”

“It’s not Bucky I’m worried about, Steve. I don’t want to wake up in the middle of the night to find a metal fist through my head.”

“He won’t do that.”

“How do you know?”

“Look you don’t have to move in, but Bucky’s staying and that’s final.”

“As your butler?”

“Apparently.” Steve kept his voice firm and even. He didn’t like ordering others around, but he was a natural leader, and he would make the most of that if it meant protecting his friend.

“Do you want to live in the mansion or not?”

“Duh.” Sam went to go grab his possessions from the abandoned building he’d been using as a hide out while Steve called James to come pick them up.

A short while later a sleek, expensive looking car rolled up in front of them. The beautiful machine looked completely out of place in the shabby, narrow street. James got out of the car to hold the door open for them. He took Sam’s bags and loaded them into the boot while they climbed in.

“That’s a good look for you, man.” Sam teased James as he slid back into the driver’s seat, “The suit and the hairpin.”

“I know right?” James smiled back. The two guys didn’t know each other well yet, but Steve could tell they would get along just fine.

When the car pulled up in front of the mansion, Sam’s jaw dropped,

“Is there a pool?” He asked after floundering for a moment,

“Yup. Would you like the official tour?” James asked him, waggling his eyebrows mischievously,

“We have a pool.” Sam was smiling to himself as he clambered out of the car, “Aw man, this is the best.” 

The rest of the morning was spent showing Sam around the house, until he insisted on swimming. Steve had other things to take care of, so he left Sam to acquaint himself with the pool.

The office was filled with dark wooden furniture; an ornate desk, bookshelves with everything from old tomes to newer books. There was a fancy looking rug in the centre of the floor, and pale green drapes that framed the window. Steve had a great view of the gardens from his desk chair as he swivelled round. He set up his laptop on the desk, then got on with his work.

Steve had spent the last few months gathering intel on Hydra, specifically in the area of brainwashing. He’d used James’ file as a starting point, which had led him to an abandoned research facility in Russia, and then a few different labs dotted around Europe. Finally his digging had lead him to Hawaii. The lab in Hawaii had been small, seemingly like the others, however he had managed to recover a USB drive. Today he would be going through the files, scanning them for any information about how Hydra’s brainwashing worked.

Steve loaded up the USB stick, and found a bunch of documents in Russian, with most of the text redacted. He knew two people who could translate Russian and could be trusted with these files.

He tried calling Natasha. No answer.

He really didn’t want to involve James in his research.

It was a terrible idea.

He had no choice. Steve dragged his hands down his face, sighing heavily. If he told James what he had been working on all this time, how would he react? Wanting to bang his head against a wall, Steve took in a few deep, shaky breaths before leaving his office.

Steve could feel his chest clenching with fear. He liked to think he was good at pushing his fears aside by now, but it was still a challenge every time.

James was polishing silverware in the dining room, his gloved hands holding each piece with careful consideration. As Steve walked in, he paused, setting the fork he was holding aside,

“Master?” He called. Steve approached him warily. He had to do this right,

“Can we talk?” He asked.

“Is this about last night?” James looked concerned all of a sudden. Steve thought his nerves must be showing,

“No, actually it's about work… and you. I want to fill you in on what I’m doing. I need your help with something…” He was struggling to get the right words out, but James’ eyes were filled with understanding.

“Lets sit somewhere quiet.” He suggested, leading Steve out of the room. He followed James to the servants quarters, and into a small, bleak bedroom.

“Buck… Is this…” Steve didn’t want to believe it.

“My room.” James nodded, “I like it. Tony offered me one of the rooms upstairs, but I actually prefer it down here.” He sat down on his bed, and Steve awkwardly sat down beside him. 

“You do?”

“It keeps me calm.” James did not elaborate further on this, “So how can I help?”

“Well…” Steve felt a tipping point in his mind, in which he knew he would have to get this all out in one go, “I promised I’d find a way to get Hydra out of your head. I’ve been hunting down information, but all I’ve found so far is a USB drive. Everything is in Russian, and a lot of the text is gone-” He paused, feeling a strong hand on his shoulder,

“Woah, Steve slow down.” James sounded kind, but Steve couldn’t bring himself to look his friend in the eye just then, “Are you even breathing?”

“Sorry… I just… I really want these files to have answers.” Steve’s felt his eyes welling up. God, he felt like a child. Was it too much to ask for his best friend to be okay? He knew James had always wanted a normal life, but not only had that been taken from him, but his free will could be denied him with just a string of words. He found himself leaning closer to James, felt his friend’s arms wrap around him,

“Steve, it’s okay.” James reassured him. Steve’s head was now resting on James’ shoulder. The butler smelled warm and masculine, yet sweet like irises. It made Steve think of home, “There’s a reason I’m out of cryo” Steve felt like an idiot. He’d figured out that much, he had, but he’d been without his friend for so long, that it was hard for him to see a future in which they were happy.

Steve felt James’ other hand on his jaw, the touch foreign but comforting. They stayed like that for a moment, until James pulled away,

“I’ve basically been through rehab. It’s not perfect, but I’ve built up resistance to the brainwashing. But if you’ve found anything that could help me improve… Show me the files?” He suggested. Feeling strangely disoriented, Steve nodded, and they walked to his office.

As they walked, Steve found his gaze glued to the back of James’ head. He couldn’t tear his eyes away from his butler, and he was afraid of the reason. His body was hot and tense. His muscles were hard all over. He could feel his breath growing more shallow as the seconds passed by. When James turned around a corner, Steve glimpsed the hard line of his jaw, and the sensual curve of his lips. Steve wondered what it would feel like to kiss him.

“Master?” James had paused in front of Steve, a concerned expression spreading over his gorgeous features. Damn. Steve was in trouble,

“Sorry.” Steve evaded the querying look in James’ eyes. He tried to get his body back under control, but it proved to be easier said than done.

By the time they finally made it to Steve's office, he had only managed to make things worse. His mind had betrayed him by imagining what it would feel like to touch James all over, to feel their naked bodies meld together. Steve needed to cool off, before he did something embarrassing. He sat down behind his desk, and gestured for James to take a seat. 

The two men poured through the files, and James agreed that they would take some time to translate. So many words were redacted, that it would be hard to find anything useful, but it would be worth the try. He told Steve he could translate when he wasn’t busy with work. They had time, he reminded Steve.

Steve began to relax, as he watched the butler scrolling through the files on his laptop, and felt a stab of uncertainty when he stood up,

“I need to get back to work.” James smiled, “But I’ll start translating tonight.”

“Don’t overdo it.” Steve smiled back. He didn’t want his friend losing sleep over this. As James turned to leave, a lock of deep brown hair came free of the silver pin, sweeping forward to brush over his cheek. Those lashes blinked, and he paused to tuck the stray hair back in place. Steve rose from his desk before he realised what he was doing, and he found himself walking over to James. His hands, reaching for his butler’s hair. He took it gently in his hand. He knew his fingers were big, so he took great care to pin it right, slowly but surely. He had become so focused on this task, as if he were a rookie learning to tie a knot, that he had failed to notice the red tint to James’ cheeks.

It was as his butler turned around, his blue eyes wide, his lips parted, that Steve became overwhelmed with the need to kiss him. It was not an urge, but a burning need. He swallowed, his gaze frantically searching his friend’s features for a sign, anything that would tell him what to do. Then he realised he had already leaned closer. They were so close, that their mouths were nearly touching. But Steve stepped away.

He didn’t deserve him.

He didn’t.

He felt his heart clench as he moved away, and he couldn’t read James’ face. He slumped against the desk. He looked away, too ashamed of himself to maintain eye contact. He was the reason James had suffered. Still suffered. He should have done more.

He closed his eyes.

“Master?” James was in front of him, “You have to look after yourself.”

“Wh-” Steve opened his eyes.

“You shouldn’t ignore this.” James’ gloved hand rested on Steve’s chest, his gaze roving down his body, to his aching erection. He couldn’t breathe. Wordlessly, his butler’s hand moved down, down his chest, to his belt. Steve felt his lungs seize up. Was this happening? His heart pounded. Was this real? James was staring up at him as he unbuckled Steve’s belt, unbuttoned his jeans. Unzipped him,

“I shouldn’t-” Steve stammered. He had to earn Bucky. He had to-

“But you should, Master.” James smiled, and Steve could not stop starting at him, “Unless you’d rather take care of this alone?” His tone was half teasing, but Steve knew him well, and heard the note of fear in that question. He owed this man everything. Wanted to give him anything he wished for. They’d once done everything together. Why not this?

Slowly, so slowly, Steve shook his head. He would not rather be alone.

James’ eyes searched him for what felt like forever, before his smile brightened. He instructed Steve to turn around, and Steve was glad to follow orders. There was security in orders.

James stood behind him, his metal hand on Steve’s hip, the other reaching inside the front of his jeans. He roughly gripped Steve’s erection, making him moan. That first contact sent pleasure straight through his shaft. No other had touched him there. James massaged him, creating a deliciously heated friction.

Steve gasped and moaned as James rubbed him. Steve had never begged for anything, but in that moment he wanted to beg. He wanted to plead for more. The thought consumed him, became him, so much that he felt his body clenching, arching under his butler’s touch.

“Are you close?” James’ voice was low, husky, like he knew exactly how close Steve was. He was lost. Entirely lost in James. His hair brushed the base of Steve’s neck. His male scent enveloped Steve's senses. James’s still-gloved hand was tugging his cock in all the right ways. He couldn't take it a moment longer.

“Buck, please!” Steve cried out, his need for release overtaking his need for control.

“Yes, Master.” James’ voice was like melted butter. He turned Steve around to face him. His strong arms wrapped around Steve’s body, pulling him tightly against his body. James was grinding their hips together. Their hard cocks rocking against each other. The intense heat of their arousal merged together, burning them. Steve looked into James’ eyes, and found them a searing blue that completely finished him. He came hard, filling his briefs with warm liquid. His body arched and writhed into Bucky, who held him tight. 

When Steve regained some strength, he realised James was still hard. Perhaps seeing his expression, his butler smiled,

“You're right, I should take care of this too.” He remarked, though Steve had said nothing. He opened up the front of his trousers, and freed his erection. He gripped himself, and began slowly, slowly tugging his cock. Steve watched in awe, unable to tear his eyes away. He watched, hoping James would never stop, and found himself aching to touch, to taste him.

“Come here.” The command had Steve moving before he even realised what had been said. He found himself kneeling before Bucky, his instincts taking over. As the butler slowed down his movements more, Steve leaned closer, glanced up at James, who nodded. He pressed his mouth to that thick shaft. Kissed and licked it, sucked it, pulled it into his mouth. James was big, Steve thought, and then the taste hit him. He became intoxicated in James fucking his mouth. He didn't know what he was doing, and though his jaw ached and his throat burned, he wanted it to last forever. And then James was coming, his seed jetting into Steve’s mouth. He swallowed, lapping it up as James climaxed.

Steve was rock hard. He had never been so aroused in his life. He was so far gone, that it wouldn't be until much later that he recalled his God, his Christian morals. They ceased to matter. Ceased to exist in that moment, in his office.

Bucky was breathing hard. His uniform rumpled, his hair a mess. Steve thought he might die if he didn't possess this man immediately. As if he had read Steve's mind, James removed his tailcoat, then bent over the desk, bracing his hands on the mahogany,

“Steve.” His name on James’ lips. It was a pull that he couldn't possibly resist. He moved to stand behind him, found his hands trembling as they prized down James’ trousers, his briefs. His ass looked ready, no, more than ready. His butler was a bad, bad man. He had done this before. Rather than jealousy however, Steve was filled with desire. “Grind me.” Bucky ordered. Steve complied, pressing their bodies together. He watched with lust as his cock rubbed between James’ cheeks. James let out a groan,

“Sit.” He growled. Steve sucked in his breath, as the anticipation nearly floored him. He moved to sit on the desk, shoving his laptop, and everything else aside. He could feel the mahogany where his skin touched the desk. Then James was lowering himself onto Steve’s cock, his body facing away from Steve, so he would be pressed into the wood. He felt James’ entrance. The heat of him, and then James was fucking him. He was moving up and down on Steve's cock with such strength and conviction that he could be in no doubt that he was the one being fucked by James. It was James who held all the power. He elicited soft moans from Steve, when he clenched his muscles or sped up or slowed down. Steve was fucked so thoroughly that he lost all control. All he could do was hold onto James for dear life, and beg him not to stop.


	3. The Butler, Trained to Kill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amidst his Master's refreshments.

Jesus H Christ Almighty. Steve was in a daze, his body spent. His mind fuzzy. His lust sated, for now.

But what had just happened? He had just lost his virginity to his best friend, and yet something was missing. Steve couldn’t put his finger on it.

James had returned to his work, while Steve was left to process his new non-virgin status. That was going to take some time to digest. He retreated to his bedroom for a while, before heading out for some air.

“You seem different.” Sam remarked,

“I do?” Steve nearly spat out his coffee. They were walking around the garden, the vast lawn sprawling over acres of land,

“Yeah… I don’t know how to put this man.”

“What?” Steve could feel his cheeks burning for what seemed like the hundredth time that day. Sam was giving him a searching, quizzical look that made Steve certain he had been found out already,

“Did you win bingo at the old folks home? You seem happy”

“I guess I am. Not cause of the bingo. There was no bingo.”

“But you were at the old folks home?” Sam grinned. He dropped the subject after that, for which Steve was thankful. Sam was perceptive like that,

“Hey Sam…” Steve began. How to ask advice without feeling like an idiot? Steve was out of touch with so many things still, but he wanted to catch up, “These days, if someone you like wants to… you know, take things further, but they don’t even kiss you…?”

“You lucky son of a-”

“Sam.”

“Alright, alright. It can mean lots of things, like maybe they aren’t ready to feel things, or they just want sex. It’s best to just ask them what they want. You know you can just ask right?”  
“Right, but what if it’s something else?”

“Something else?”

“Like… what if there’s something missing?” Steve tried to sound casual. Failed.

“Oh man.” Sam paused, staring at Steve, “You need to talk to them. It isn’t like in the movies.”

“I wouldn’t even know what movies it isn’t like, so I guess there’s that.”

“Maybe before you dive into something serious, try slowing down. Like way down. You’re worrying about shit like this and you’ve been into this person for how long?”

“I don’t even know.” Steve sighed,

“Right. Try to keep things simple until they click naturally.”

“Wow. You actually do know this stuff.”

“Damn straight.” Sam-the-love-guru smiled proudly, and the two men bumped fists.

***

Steve found James in the drawing room. He was wiping all the glasses in the drink cabinet with a thin white cloth, his calm blue eyes studying them carefully as he made each glass shine clear. He was so beautiful, Steve felt his stomach clench. He ached to kiss the butler, but he had sensed since earlier that James was reluctant. Steve didn’t want to press his friend for answers, and Sam had told him to take things slow.

Breathe.

“Hey, Buck.” Steve smiled as he walked over to his friend, “Do you have a moment?”

“Of course Master.” Oh yeah, and he was still being all professional with Steve. He knew he shouldn’t mind it, but it bothered him, “How can I be of service?” James’ expression was unreadable as he set the glass he had been cleaning back inside the cabinet. Steve wasn’t sure how to answer his question. Instead he moved closer, until they were mere inches apart. He wanted to kiss him. God, he wanted to kiss him so bad, but then James’ gaze darted toward the windows,

“Steve!” James eyes grew wide, as he dived forwards, knocking Steve to the ground. Steve heard the windows shatter. Gunfire. James crouched behind a sofa, knives sliding out from inside his tailcoat sleeves, and into his gloved hands. He threw them like darts, pinning his target with the tiny blades. There was a thud. A body landing on the carpet, in amongst the tiny shards of glass.  
“There could be more.” Steve called out, taking shelter behind an armchair, “Where’s my shield?”

“No need.” James’ words had an unusual edge to them. What was he playing at? Then the butler disappeared out of the window. Steve slowly stood, and went over to inspect the body. The man’s large figure was bleeding, his vital points all punctured by… cutlery? Yup. That was the silverware. Except that these knives had been sharpened, thoroughly.

When James finally returned, he was shaking. Steve rushed over to him, ignoring the broken glass under his slippers,

“Buck? What’s wrong? Are you hurt?” He felt his lungs constrict at the idea,

“I’m sorry. I screwed up.” James’ eyes were locked on the floor, his eyes squinting as if in pain,

“Buck…” Steve couldn’t see how this was his friend’s fault, but then of course he realised what was going on, “Tony didn’t just hire you to bring me breakfast in bed did he?”

James finally looked up at him, and Steve could see the determination in his eyes, “I’m security. Your bodyguard.”

***

“Definitely not Hydra.” Sam remarked, peering over the motionless figure on the drawing room floor,

“Great work, Sherlock.” James clapped him on the back, “Was it the fed suit and shades that gave him away?”

“Naw man, its his gun. Hydra had better tech than that.”

“True.” James nodded, “They had cyborgs.” Steve’s eyes widened. Is that what his friend thought he was? Part machine?

“So have the government found us already?” Sam asked,

“I don’t think so. This guy was alone, so probably a scout. We’ll have to let him go.” James looked tired,

“We don’t take hostages.” Steve agreed, “But first we’re gonna find out how he found us.”

James’ fists were shaking. Steve hoped he wasn’t blaming himself for this, but knew that he probably was. They would have to talk about this whole bodyguard shit later. 

“I might have an idea.” Sam piped up,  
“One that’ll get us out of this mess?” James asked,

“It might.”

“Spit it out, Sam.”

“Steve, do you dance?” Sam grinned. Steve did not like where this was going.

***

“I love it.” Natasha remarked as she walked in through the front doors, “Very Downton Abbey.” She was wearing a long, dark ball gown, that floated about her feet, with minimal, elegant jewelry. Her hair was dyed blonde, her face hidden behind a deep blue masquerade mask.

“Thanks, Nat.” Steve replied, as James held the door open. They had all dressed up for the occasion. Everyone, even the staff, work masks.

“Who’s idea was the 30’s ball?” Natasha smiled, “Oh wait let me guess…”

“Hey, Nat!” Sam joined the party, looking the part in his black suit and amethyst mask,

“Of course.” Nat’s eyes rolled affectionately, “Come on bird-boy, show me your moves.” She laughed as she placed her hand in Sam’s, and let him lead her into the ballroom.

“What about you, Master?” James asked, 

“I don’t dance. You know that.”

“Yeah but you’re the host.” The plan was to appear to be the wealthy aristocrats who ought to be living here. If they could prove it was a normal mansion where the residents engaged with the upper classes, then there was a chance the government would think they had made a mistake. It was a long shot, but it might save them from losing their home.

“You have a point…” Steve knew he’d have to give in eventually. Perhaps he could socialise without dancing? He had a full face mask that hid all but his eyes, so there was no chance of him being recognised. There was just one problem,

“Still waiting for the right partner?” James smiled knowingly, his eyes looking strangely sad,

“Something like that.” Steve found himself looking at the floor. Could he really do this? They fell silent for a moment, until the music started in the ballroom, the string and brass instruments beginning an old, familiar jazz song. Steve felt his chin being lifted, until he was looking directly at James. The butler held out his hand, lowering his body into a bow,

“May I have this dance?” He asked, his lilting voice growing husky. Suddenly, it was clear to Steve. He wanted nothing more than to dance with Bucky. Of all the people in his life, nobody deserved his first dance at a party more than the person in front of him,

“You may,” Steve found himself smiling, his cheeks heating behind his mask. He took James’ hand, and followed him into the ballroom.

The room was full of people dressed up in their finery, all of them completely anonymous. Steve knew who had been invited, all the wealthiest families in the area. He was to pose as a wealthy man from abroad, who was celebrating his new home with his new neighbours. Steve was overwhelmed by it all, but he was swiftly caught up in James’ strong arms, his partner holding him steady,

“You remember how to do this?” James asked,

“What do you take me for?” Steve laughed, “It’s been a while, but I learned from the master.”

“We just practised in your mom’s kitchen.” the butler returned his smile, “You never would come out dancing, but I was hardly gonna let you get away with not learning.” With that, James pulled him closer, then twirled him away, “Of course you were shorter then.” James laughed, as Steve twirled back toward him. He worried he might step on the other man, but James knew how to lead.

They danced and danced, until Steve lost track of time, lost in James’ eyes, and the closeness of their bodies. The music had lulled into a slower, more mellow song. Steve wound his arms around James’ neck, the tips of their noses touching. Or at least they would be, except that Steve’s mask was in the way. He wanted to get out of there so they could take things further, but at the same time, he wanted to keep dancing with Bucky. When the band began playing Vera Lynn’s We’ll meet again Steve felt his lungs clench. He gripped James’ lapels tighter, and his friend’s arms wrapped around him.

When the music finally ended, Steve sighed. He could have stayed dancing forever, though of course his stamina was higher than most people’s. Sam was slumped in the corner with a drink in his hand. Nat had gone to interrogate their federal intruder.

“Would you like something to eat? You never had dinner.” James sounded concerned. Steve was pretty hungry.

Steve followed James to one of the tables by the edge of the room, and sat down beside him. James picked up a plate, and began loading fruit and canapes onto it, before handing them to Steve. Many of the guests had left by now, so Steve saw no harm in shifting his mask so he could at least eat. He moved it further up his head, just as James placed a strawberry on his tongue. The sudden sugary goodness filled him with bliss. He bit down happily on the berry. He watched in shock, as James took the other half from him, and slowly, so slowly, wrapped his tongue around the berry, rolling it into his mouth.

Steve stared. Hard. One by one, James fed him pieces of fruit, then took the second bite for himself. He had never shared food before, but it was somehow more intimate than sex. His gaze was locked firmly on James’ sensual lips, as they moved over the fruit Steve had touched and tasted with his own mouth. He felt more hungry than ever, but not for food. James was staring right back at him. He couldn’t help himself. Just as Bucky swallowed a plum, his smile a little wet with the fruit’s sweetness, Steve’s body moved of its own accord. 

Bucky tasted like plums. He moaned. His hands clutched at Steve’s chest. Heat flooded Steve’s body, making him hard. He gasped against his friend’s feverish kisses. He feared he was being too forward, but James was holding onto him like his life depended on it.

So why had he held back before? Steve recalled Sam’s advice. Talking wasn’t as easy as it sounded,

“Let’s get out of here.” Steve suggested.

But then he saw the look of horror in Bucky’s eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you're enjoying this so far!
> 
> Like and Follow on Facebook for speedier update notifications, discussion and prompts >>> facebook.com/SnowFic


End file.
